


The Taste of a Kiss

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Poetry, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose's lips are too busy to speak, so she sends her thoughts to the Doctor another way, hoping he'll somehow understand.orTalking is overrated when there's kissing to do. ;)**A ten/rose poem**
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Taste of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed my Doctor.
> 
> I've been living in the marvelverse for a long time now. Oh sure, there have been occasional forays into Supernatural or Harry Potter or other things...but I almost always scurry right back to Marvel. And really that's not likely to change any time soon; I have Big Ideas flooding my brain and I need to get them out.
> 
> But like I said, I've missed the Doctor. I've missed Rose. And I'll never ever be truly done with either of them; I'll always come back.
> 
> _How long you gonna stay with me?_   
>  _Forever._
> 
> Love,  
> Lira 🏹

_There’s just something  
irresistible  
about the way  
you taste,_  
the Doctor whispers  
between  
kisses.

Rose wants to reply,  
to tell him he tastes like  
eternity,  
like falling,  
like cool, clear  
starlight–  
but her lips  
can’t form  
the words.  
So she shapes the  
thoughts  
into tiny bubbles  
and presses them  
into his skin,  
kisses them into his  
lips  
and jaw  
and neck,  
and she hopes  
he can understand.

He’s kissing her neck  
when he murmurs,  
_Mmm, yes._  
Starlight,  
into her skin.


End file.
